How The Blood Boils
by Twimid
Summary: Blaise has an American sister with a dark secret. She is not human, What is she? You have to read to find out. Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot. Honestly, it's way better than the summary. ON HIATUS. Will Be resumed soon!
1. Prologue

Okay I know I should be working on Secret Affair but this wrackspurt wiggled its way into my head and I had to write this. Don't worry the next few chapters for Secret Affair are already written I just need to tweak them. And guess what? An OC that's what but this OC is no mary-sue...she's a self insert. I tried to make her as realistic as possible while adding some supernatural attributes. And for those who are sick of it, she does not fall in love with Draco like Decora. It will only be a strange friendship. Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot.

* * *

Draco looked up as the train whistle sounded. He grunted in annoyance. He honestly did not see the point in attending and eighth year of Hogwarts even though it was explained in the letter sent to all the homes. Apparently due to Voldemorte's war the students did not learn anything therefore everyone was required to attend for another year. Draco snorted at his bad luck, it was bad enough that potter won but now he had spend another year with the golden boy! I swear, Merlin hates me he thought to himself as he made his way to the compartment he and Blaise had always shared. He opened the compartment door in irritation and was surprised to see an unfamiliar girl sitting there. She wasn't wearing her robes instead she was wearing blue jeans and a silver v-neck shirt. She had ebony skin and her black hair was braided down with extensions. The tips were changing color. Red, orange, black, yellow, blue, brown, silver and green. Her hair stayed at green and Draco couched acknowledging his presence.

"Can I help you?" she said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I'm looking for Blaise Zabini. Have you seen him?"

"He's in the restroom, he'll be back in a sec." Draco noted the alien inflection in her voice. This girl obviously was not from England. "Are you gonna stand in the door all day or would you like to sit?" she asked faking a peppy smile. Draco huffed as he put his trunk down and stepped into the compartment. As he did he heard the train whistle again and felt the train start to move. Draco fidgeted in his seat, which is very unbecoming of a Malfoy. This girl made him nervous. The sheer unfamiliarity of her was enough to make him squirm. Needless to say Draco did like meeting new people. "Don't you have something better to do than gawk at me?" she said looking up from the book she had been reading.

"Sis, you really shouldn't be so mean," Blaise said entering the compartment.

"Well your friend here should learn not to stare," she retorted going back to her book.

"Sis?" Blaise sighed and turned to Draco.

"Dray, this is my _baby_ sister. Sis, this is my best friend, Draco Malfoy." The girl closed her book and held out her hand.

"Zya Zabini, nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 1

Hey I am falling in love with this story. The only thing is it doesn't get good until chapter 2. Bare with me. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs only to J.K. Rowling. I only own Zya and the plot.

* * *

"You never told me you had a sister," Draco said eying Zya. She did look a lot like Blaise but only in the face. Blaise was tall and lean While Zya was short and slightly chubby. Even so they both had the trademark dark blue eyes. Of course Zya was curvier than Blaise in certain places but Draco didn't really care.

"You never asked Dray," Blaise said sitting next to her. "Zya, what were you reading?"

"Why do you want know triple B?" Blaise blushed at his sisters embarrassing nickname.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Triple B?" Draco asked stifling a laugh. Zya looked up with a smug grin on her face.

"Big brother Blaise, I call him that just because he hates it," she said smiling innocently at her older brother. She turned her attention back to her book.

"Anyway, I want to know because mother told me to make sure what you read is appropriate," he grabbed the book from her hands and held it out of her reach. She pouted and allowed him to read her book. Blaise's eyes slightly widened and he closed the book slowly. He tucked the book into his robes and Zya cowered under his disapproving face. Draco looked on in confusion, so many questions.

"Draco you really shouldn't scrunch your eyebrows. You'll get wrinkles," she said earning a chuckle from Blaise. Draco fixed his face quickly.

"And you wouldn't want that would you Blaisey?" Draco asked innocently whiled running his fingers through his hair. Blaise blushed and Draco knew he had hit a nerve. He knew Blaise loved it when he played with his hair and used it to his advantage. And whiled Blaise was trying to distract him self from Draco's teasing; Zya was trying to keep herself from breathing. She looked away trying to keep herself from; she knew that if she did she would lose control. _Calm down, you can do this._

"Zya?" Draco said. Zya did not look up but did answer him.

"What?"

"Where are from? I mean you're obviously not from England." Zya smiled lightly to herself. _At least he's observant but I'll have to keep an eye out for him._ She looked up slowly and tried to resume a calm façade.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I'm from America." Draco was taken back. _Well that explains the accent._ He looked to Blaise inquiringly. They had been best friends since they were born and Draco knew of Mrs. Zabini's many lovers. Zya caught the look and realized her mistake. "Oh no Draco, we have the same father I just happened to be born in America. My mother didn't want to be repetitive about where her children grew up so she left me with dad. He died last year so mother sent me out her to be with Blaise."

"Oh Well don't you have to be sorted?

"Yes and I will be sorted with the first years. Although anyone can see I'm Slytherin material," she smirking. Draco grinned smugly.

"Well let's see. You're extremely sarcastic, annoyed with everything and have a superior attitude. The only thing left is being able to make anyone blush." Zya lifted her left eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Blondie?"

"Watch," he said turning his attention to Blaise. He smiled seductively and stretched as if he was sore. He groaned like was in pain and Blaise's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Draco continued his ministrations until Blaise wondered of his pants were the wrong size. Zya laughed at her brother's reaction but Draco was not laughing. He was, to say the least, annoyed. Yes, he had succeeded in making Blaise blush but that happened all the time. Zya had not blushed and that severely hurt his ego.

"What's wrong? You made him blush."

"But you didn't.

"So?

"So," he said with an evil grin. "I'll just have to try a different method." _No girl has ever resisted this _he thought to himself. He took his wand out swiftly. "Sectum," he whispered pointing his wand at his finger. A small cut appeared and Draco began to suck his finger seductively. Zya was transfixed but not by Draco. By what he was doing. Sucking his own blood. She fidgeted uncomfortably and tried to look anywhere but up. Oh how she wished she could blush and he would stop. Eventually she could take the scent no longer. After flashing Blaise a pleading face she left the compartment and headed towards the bathroom. Draco was confused by her reaction to his attempt at seduction.

"Sorry mate, she's a little squeamish around blood." Draco understanding about an aversion to blood fixed his finger and proceeded to tell Blaise about his summer holidays.

Zya pushed her way through the crowds. She was desperate to get Draco's scent out of her nose. So preoccupied was she, that she knocked a dark haired boy to the ground accidentally. She noticed that his glasses were at her feet and she handed them to him.

"I'm sorry," she said catching sight of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going," he said standing. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"You haven't, I'm transferring from America," she said trying to keep herself under control.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter," he said extending a hand, completely oblivious to her internal battle. She shook his hand hastily.

"Zya Zabini. Harry, will you do me a favor?" Harry almost denied noting the fact that she was related to Blaise Zabini and most likely would be in slytherin. But seeing the distressed look on her face made him give in to his hero complex.

"Sure Zya." Zya smiled as she pulled Harry into a nearby closet. Harry confused and slightly scared, reached for his wand.

"Lumos," he heard her whisper and saw her standing across from him with a crazy gleam in her eye.

"Harry I need your help desperately and helping me with this little problem will help many others, are you willing to assist me?" Harry was confused but hearing that helping Zya would help others convinced him to say…

"Yes,' he said unsurely. The way she was looking at him was unnerving and he wasn't sure he made the right choice. She smiled as she pointed her wand at him.

"Stupefy." Black.


	3. Chapter 2

Finally! This where things finally become clear. And please review, I need to know what you think. Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.

* * *

Zya look on as Harry's body went limp. She lifted his arm to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent of his blood. It wasn't as intoxicating as Draco's but it would quench her thirst. She licked her lips in anticipation and tasted the blood of the golden boy. His wasn't normal blood. It had a tangy taste, which was normal for most Gryffindor's but there was something else. A different kind of twist, it was something she had tasted before but she never expected to taste in Harry's blood. It was something that she and Blaise had nickname the gay blood cell. Whether Harry Potter knew it or not he was gay, blood never lies.

Besides the quirky taste in his blood it was the pictures that were formed in her head that intrigued her further. Blood being what keeps you alive, it documents memories. Because of this Zya knew everything that had ever happened in Harry's life. Even the memories that were so old that Harry himself could not remember them. Zya could see it all in his blood. It trickled down her esophagus and she didn't stop until she heard his heart rate starting to slow down. Reluctantly she pulled away and muttered a healing spell. She inspected his wrist and smiled slightly at the faint bite marks. Vampire bites never go away completely but they can always be shielded by the best healing spells.

Knowing that the train would be pulling in soon she changed quickly and pointed her wand at the golden boy.

"Enervate," she whispered without bothering to wipe the blood from her lips. Harry slowly began to move and stretched. Abruptly he reached for his wand. Zya kept his hands from moving and looked him in the eye. She could see the blood on her lips and her strength frightened him. "Relax Harry. If you don't, your body won't heal."

"What did you do to me?" Instead of answering him she smiled widely revealing her teeth to be blood stained and impossibly sharp. She squeezed his wrist and he winced in pain.

"What do you think I did? I know Ravenclaw's are the smartest but you Gryffindor's are slower than I thought." Harry's eyes widened in understanding and fear. "Just remember Harry, you agreed to help me. If you hadn't I might have kill someone by mistake," she said licking the blood off her teeth.

"Am I… am I like you now?"

"Of course not. Their's a spell for converting vampirism, I only tasted your blood which was surprsingly…satisfying." Harry's eyes never left her teeth. "Harry!" she said snapping him out of his reverie. "Thank you." She smiled trying to put him at ease. It did not work.

"I never agreed, I didn't know what you were. You had no right!" _Stupid Gryffindor courage._ Zya narrowed her eyes.

"Harry, do you not realize what just happened? I drank your blood; your body has been marked. You have no rights.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are an official donor and I own you. In other words you're my slave," she said smiling slyly. Harry's face filled with fury and he tried to get out but Zya's grip was firm. "Harry its not all bad. I just need you to help me quench my thirst. It won't be all bad, belonging to me." She let go and he pulled his wand out. It was in her face but she wasn't afraid.

"I belong to no one!" Zya's face changed to one of irritation.

"What are you gonna do, Golden boy? Tell on me?" She glared.

"Yes, I will." Zya smirked.

"Oh well, if I can't have you…I'll just have to settle for the taste of mud blood." Harry's wand lowered and his face showed fear. "Of course, mud blood only tastes good with a touch of weasel," she said stepping closer to Harry.

"You wouldn't."

"I would but I won't need to. You wouldn't have told anyway." Harry's grip on his wand tightened.

"And why not?" Zya grinned evilly.

"Because I'm telling you not to. Harry, when I say you belong to me, I mean you won't be able to disobey no matter how hard you try. Watch, take your glasses off." Harry's quickly took his glasses off without even thinking about it. "Now put them back on." Harry reluctantly obeyed not believing his own actions. Zya smiled at his understanding. "Hopefully you now realize what you've gotten yourself into," she said turning to leave the closet. She looked back at his shocked and scared face. "You've no one to blame but yourself Harry. Remember that," she said closing the door. Besides realizing that he now belonged to a deranged vampiress, all Harry could think was…

_Damn my hero complex!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey I love this story so much but don't worry I'm not ignoring Decora's mental breakdown. Please review! It motivates me to write period. Whether it's for this story or another. Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.**

* * *

Zya watched in awe as Harry prodded at his food. In a strange way it provoked anger in Zya. He didn't realized how lucky he was. He could eat and feel satisfied while she could not. She could eat normal food but it would never satisfy her like blood did. Animal blood didn't even satisfy her, human blood always worked best. She smiled to herself at the thought of Harry's blood. She could still taste it on her tongue and she could remember it trickling down her…

Blaise nudged her noticing the blood lusting look on her face. Zya smiled at him thankfully. After she had been converted, Blaise had been the first blood she had tried. She had been reckless and had almost sucked him dried. It wasn't until she had seen his eyes losing their light had she let go. She grimaced, she could imagine what would've happened if she had lost control on the train. Draco was the love of her brother's life and in one suck she could have taken it away from him. Blaise nudged her again and she looked up in question.

"You should go eat something more…enjoyable." He smiled slyly. She sighed; she knew it would only be a matter of time before she would need Potter's blood again. He was like her own little blood bank. She chuckled; she hadn't been lying when she told Harry he would be saving lives unknowingly. The moment she had set foot in the great hall she was overcome with bloodlust. Thanks to Harry she had been full and free of worry. She nodded to Blaise and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. She tried to walk at a pace that would seem normal for wizards but seeing as how she got thirstier the close she got it became increasingly difficult. It was almost unbearable standing behind Harry waiting to be acknowledged.

"Harry can I speak with you in private?" she purred earning a blush from Weasly and a small glare from the mud blood. Harry turned slowly recognizing the inhumane voice that could belong to no one else. He did not answer but continued to glare at her. Zya's friendly face slowly turned to impatience. "Now," she said in a low, commanding voice. As she headed toward the exit of the great hall, she could her Harry following her. Turning to face him again, she growled slightly threatning him to move slower. She need his blood, she wanted, his blood and shed be damned if she didn't get his blood. Harry's feet quickly shuffled their way toward her and into another spare closet. "Lumos," she whispered and saw the fear etched into his face. She smirked. "Well at least you know what's going to happen this time, Harry. Theirs nothing to be afraid of, ill knock you out so you wont feel a thing and…"

"No!" Zya glared.

"No, what?"

"Don't knock me out. I…I want to see it happen," He said hesitantly. Zya was taken back. Never had any of her donors ever ask to see it happen.

"Harry…It'll hurt," she whispered.

"I don't care, I want to see it." His eyes were full of unrecognized determination and Zya, realizing his intentions obliged.

"All right but just in case you scream…muffliato," she said waving her wand around in the closet. She took hold of his left wrist and examined her earlier work. She lifted his wrist to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent, although his blood seemed to have change slightly. It was so slight that Zya did not acknowledge it. Instead she prepared the spot by licking his skin before plunging her teeth into his wrist. She could hear him cry out in pain, as she knew he would but she was lost in his taste. It tasted the same but something was slightly off. Maybe it was Potter's lack of unwillingness; maybe it was the fact that she had tasted his blood before, whatever it was Zya enjoyed it. She enjoyed it until she could hear his heartbeat slowing. She pulled away reluctantly and whispered the all to familiar healing spell. She didn't bother to wipe her mouth, she did however lick Harry's small wound with her icy tongue. As she turned to leave Harry called out to her.

"Wait!"

"What?" she said closing the door again?

"What's it like?"

"Be specific Harry, say what you mean."

"What's it like sucking blood?"

"Why are you so interested?" Zya placed a hand over his mouth before he answered. "Don't answer it. I'll answer your questions later. For now…you need to eat more, follow weasels lead. I'll see you next week, tell no one," she said with a smirk and left him at an ungodly speed.

* * *

**Ooh, I love how mysterious I can make her. Like I said review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Of course I would like it if someone reviewed. Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.**

* * *

Harry was confused. No, he was scared. No he was…he couldn't even describe it. He couldn't think during the whole week and his grades showed it. that girl, Zya, the vampiress, had sucked is blood and made him a slave. He should be furious right? But he wasn't and he was sure Zya knew. He could tell she knew his motives for wanting to see her suck his blood. After waking up in the closet on the train he had felt the most amazing buzzing sensation in his wrist and t had grown the second time she had bitten him. So when he had asked her to bite him while he was awake he knew he did not dislike the situation, he loved it. The feeling of having his own blood sucked was enjoyable. It was pain unlike anything he had ever imagined yet it was pleasure to the highest degree. It was completely masochistic and addicting.

Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he knocked down a certain slytherin that happened to also be deep in thought. Of course, he was not alone.

"Oh poor Potter. Even with glasses he still can't see," Malfoy taunted as Harry feel to the ground. You would think a good confrontation with Malfoy would take Harry's mind off Zya right? Wrong. He looked up into her indigo eyes and gaped. Her hair was done differently. It was straightened and the tips were blazing red. She was wearing a white lacy skirt, a v-neck orange shirt and she was smiling like a first year. Harry had not seen this side of her. The side he always saw was commanding, superior and thirsty. She looked very Gryffindorish; in a way Harry did not like. She rolled her eyes at Harry's response and Draco's taunting. She extended a hand towards Harry and he could not help but notice how cold her hands were.

"Draco I really don't think you'd have a purpose for living if it weren't for Harry here," She said throwing him a friendly, challenging look.

"How so?"

"You both live to insult each other. If one of you died the other would probably lose is sanity." Draco blushed.

"I assure you Zya, if Potter were no more, I would lose no sleep over it," he said scrutinizing Harry's limp form.

"Likewise, Malfoy."

"Uh huh, you two just keep telling each other that," she said suggestively. Draco's face grew redder and he turned on his heels leaving. Zya chuckled to herself and instantly regretted it. Although Draco had not cut himself, she could smell the blood rushing through his cheeks. _Damn his humanity!_ She looked to Harry pleadingly. She could not wait, she needed blood and she needed it now. And with that realization she pounced on Harry, grabbed his left wrist and bit. There was no warning, no licking, no inhaling and no waiting. Their was only biting and sucking. Harry tried to scream but Zya's other hand on his mouth kept him from making a sound. Even in blood frenzy, Zya knew she had to keep her identity a secret. The blood was trickling down her throat and could feel her lust easing. His blood was incredible and well worthwhile. She could see that Harry had been having emotional turmoil and that he had questions. Zya did not plan on answering them but she wondered. _If I tell him, maybe he can help me get to Teddy, it's worth a try._ She could feel his heart slowly again and halfheartedly, she pulled away. She muttered the healing spell and slouched, typically vampires do not slouch but they can make themselves. Slowly in what seemed like hours to Zya, Harry eased up onto his shoulders. "What are your questions?" Harry sighed and reached out to her. She slapped his hand away and repeated the question.

"Who made you like this?" Zya chuckled.

"My dad, he wasn't powerful enough for the full curse so he settled for the half one. And I suffer because of it," she said turning towards Harry. "I killed him because of it." Harry quirked an eyebrow and Zya rolled her eyes at his ignorance. "Harry, there are two ways of becoming a vampire: the full curse or the half curse. The full curse converts vampirism while keeping the initial caster a vampire. The half curse converts all vampirism. My father gave me his vampirism so he could be human again. I killed him for it." Harry flinched slightly at the malice in her voice. "What else?"

"Um, does Blaise know?" He asked timidly. He was diving into dangerous territory and he knew it. He was willing to take the chance.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. She could remember it like it was yesterday. "That's enough for today. Go back to whatever it was you were doing." With that she left him sprawled on the floor with yet a new confused expression on his face.

* * *

Zya lay on her bed angry. No, not angry annoyed. Annoyed that Harry had asked her questions about her personal life. She had expected him to be curious but she hadn't expected him to act on his curiousness. He was a donor and donors were only good for blood. Nothing else.

Zya wasn't really angry with Harry. She was angry that he had affected her the way he did. Asking her about her conversion brought back feelings of guilt and a strange sort of pleasure. I am such a masochist. She hadn't been lying about killing her own father. It had been an accident but Zya felt no shame. Her father was a cruel man who only wanted her for her blood. Yes, Zya knew she was doing the same thing with Harry but this was different. She was not related to Harry and Harry had obliged. She could remember her father clearly. Blaise was the spitting image of him except Blaise had family values. Zya smiled at the thought, he got them from his mother as well as her eyes. Zya blinked. _Why am I crying? Strong vampiresses don't cry!_ Yet she could not stop herself. She cried into her pillow, not stopping until the pillow was completely soaked…in blood. Yes, vampires cried blood. It cannot be helped. Zya muttered a cleaning spell and wiped her hands on the moist parts of her face. She licked the blood off slowly and soon fell asleep. She did not dream but she was at peace.

* * *

Harry stared at the many hole marks on his left wrist. You could only really see them when you squinted and held them up to the light. It seemed no matter how hard he tried he could never keep himself out of trouble. Although he had to wonder why Zya got thirsty every time she was near Malfoy. Harry groaned all this thinking was freaking him out. _Maybe its all the blood she taking, maybe their's not enough in my brain now._ He chuckled at the thought. If that were the case he would have to start eating like Ron.

"Harry are you okay?" Harry looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway and advancing on him.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem out of sorts because of that slytherin chic. Did she mess with you mate?"

"No," he said automatically.

"Oh okay. Are you going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harry had forgotten about the field trip to Hogsmeade. He wondered if Zya would be there.

"Yeah, you?"

"Of course. Harry, you really don't seem okay. Is someone messing with you?" For a split second Harry wanted to tell Ron everything. Even about his masochistic reactions to Zya's torture. But he couldn't, his mouth moved of its own accord. No, of Zya's accord.

"No Ron, I've just got a lot on my mind. I guess now that Voldemorte's gone I'm a little restless," he said smiling at his best mate. Ron smiled back. He had missed his best friend.

* * *

**Yay! Another Chapter finished. Now I think I'll hold out for reviews, maybe. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay I'll admit that things go a little fast in this chapter but it had to. I'm a little stressed right now because of high school but I'll keep writing. Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry could feel her eyes on him while he was eating. He could practically hear her telling him to eat more. Harry didn't have an appetite yet he strangely felt he had to do what she said. It was weird. He could tell when she was around, when she was angry, when she was happy and when she was thirsty. It was almost as if she was part of him now that she had sampled his essence. He stood abruptly and left. She hadn't told him to eat today and he was able to leave yet he mentally promised himself to eat later. No sooner was he out of the great hall did he feel his elbow being grasped and pulled. He was being pulled so fast he didn't even realize it until he was thrown in an empty classroom. He looked up into Zya's angry face.

"I told you to eat."

"And I will…as soon as I get some answers." Zya sighed. _This boy will be the death of me, ha!_

"Okay, what was it you wanted to know again?"

"I want to know how it feels to suck blood all the time."

"Well I don't really have a choice, do I?" Zya said chuckling.

"What's it like?"

"Its…its," Zya sighed. She'd been doing it for a while so she didn't really have to think about it. "Its euphoric, it amazing and it's a curse."

"How so?"

"Like I said, I have no real choice. If I go too long without it, I may end up doing something I'll regret. Like killing a mud blood," she said fixing Harry with her eyes. They seemed to flicker slightly. "Now its my turn. Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"Because it's my blood you're sucking."

"And…"

"And nothing," Harry said crossing his arms.

"Tell me Harry!"

"Because I like it!" Harry blurted out. He hadn't meant to but he'd forgotten her power. Zya blinked back her surprise and laughed. She laughed hard until she caught the look on Harry's face. "What, pray tell, is so funny?"

"You like having you blood sucked? You like being killed slowly? You like being told what to do?" she was still laughing and Harry's face was still as stone.

"Yes and don't ask me why cause I don't know." It was true. Harry knew he should not enjoy what she was doing to him but it make him feel useful. The way she pleaded with him on the train had sent sparks through his body in ways that he could not understand. _Must be my hero complex._

"Well don't ask me because I don't know either. What else did you want to know?"

"I don't know…I guess I just want to know about your kind in general."

"My kind? How many vampires have you _met_ exactly?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Whatever, be specific Harry. Say what you do want to know?"

"I want to know about you," Harry whispered. Zya smiled warmly.

"Fine then. As you may have guessed I have supernatural strength and speed." Harry gulped, he had noticed. It was actually a little unnerving to think of how strong she could be. "My eyes well…they're complicated. When they're blue, theyre normal. When they're purple they see better than the best microscopes." Harry quirked an eyebrow. He hadn't noticed her eyes. He had always been to busy screaming in agony and pleasure. "Blood only tastes as good as eating habits, which is why you must eat well. If you don't, their's no point in me drinking your blood." Zya's mouth subconsciously watered at the thought of Harry's blood at full nutritional value. She pushed the thoughts aside. "And Harry, in case your wondering, garlic will not deter me," She said smiling. Harry noted how sharp her teeth were even when she wasn't blood lusting.

"What about the sun?"

"What about it?"

"Vampires can't go out in the sun," Harry said.

"Its not really that we can't. It's that we don't. You see Harry, when it's sunny, blood is so much easier to smell…and harder to resist. Blood taste best when its warm."

"Can you eat real food?"

"Yes but I will not be satisfied."

"If…if garlic can't hurt you how do you die?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"That's enough questions, you need to eat," she said ushering him out of the closet. He was still curious yet he did not know why. Something in his gut told him to get to know this mysterious vampiress.

"Fine but I want my questions answered later."

"Maybe," she said, the tips of her hair changing from green to purple. Harry couldn't help but think of Tonks.

"You don't have to sit here. I'll eat," Harry said as Zya sat next to him at the Gryffindor table.

"I know I don't have to. I want to," she said piling food on his plate.

"Well obviously _we_ don't want you here. Why don't you go sit with your own kind!" Ron said.

"Free country, Weasley. I can sit where I like," she said growling slightly. Hermione nudged Ron before he could reply. She didn't like the thought of a slytherin sitting with them but she had noticed how Harry had been eating less and less. As soon as Zya sent him a look, Harry began to eat with a vigor that could only match Ron's. As long as Harry ate, she didn't mind who sat at their table.

"Shut up Ron!" Zya smiled. _Maybe she's not as bad as Draco made her out to be on the train._ "Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Hermione Granger," she said extending a hand. Zya shook it hastily.

"Zya Zabini and if you don't mind me saying so you're not at all the way Draco described you." She saw Hermione's face change. She knew she had hit a nerve and she had intended to.

"And…how did he describe me?"

"Oh something about how mud bloods like you shouldn't be so smart and pretty," she said chuckling. "Honestly, you think he'd grow up." Hermione smiled in understanding. Harry continued to eat, as he did not want to think about Malfoy at the moment.

"You said you're name was Zya _Zabini_?" Ron asked timidly.

"Yeah, Blaise's sister."

"She's a transfer student," Harry mumbled while stuffing his face. Zya could practically smell the conversion from food to energy. She couldn't wait for the next feeding.

"Well, Zya are you going into Hogsmeade today?"

"Of course, Blaise is going to show me the three broomsticks and Gladrags Wizardwear," Zya replied. She sneaked a look at Harry whose ate was finally empty. "Wow Harry you actually finished a plate full of food. You should watch out Weasley, Harry may steal your thunder." Hermione chuckled at this and Ron, astonishingly smiled. _Wow, it's surprisingly easy to make them trust you. Must be a Gryffindor thing_ she mused. She, to her own amazement was starting to like his friends. It wasn't hard to see how they got along, they completed each other. It was the same thing with Blaise, Draco and herself. While Draco was the aloof of the three, Blaise was funny (and nice if you knew the real him) and Zya was smart. All of this went through Zya head in a second as she handed Harry some pumpkin juice.

* * *

Okay I would really to the power of three thousand love it if you reviewed. Pleeeeeaaaaase!


	7. Chapter 6

So far this is my favorite chapter. The one where Zya lets her guard down. Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

"Come on Triple B lets go in Honeydukes!"

"I told you not to call me that! And why do want to go in anyway?" he lowered his voice, "you don't really eat."

"I want to try the blood lollipops, Blaisey," she said pulling on her brother's robe like the little sister she was.

"Don't call me that either and I know your only going in there because of Potter. What's up with you and him?"

"He helps me with personal things," Zya said suggestively. A look of horror crossed Blaise's face.

"Your not shagging him, are you?"

"Blaise! You pervert, no I'm not shagging him!"

"Well what else could…oh."

"Took you long enough. Honestly, he's gay anyway," she purred in Blaise's ear. She knew Blaise had liked Potter in first year before he had fallen for Draco. Blaise blinked in surprise.

"You…tasted it?"

"Yep, he's totally gay whether he knows it or not," she said pulling away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going into Honeydukes with or without you," she said heading for said store. Blaise moaned. His mother had told him to stay close to Zya no matter what. She was very protective of her daughter regardless of her age. As they entered Honeydukes, Zya spotted Harry on the other side of the store along with Hermione and Ron. She knew he had not seen her. She made her way over she grabbed many blood lollipops, chocolate frogs and pepper imps. She exchanged galleons before licking the blood lollipop. It was horrible, nothing like the real thing and she grimaced at the taste. Blaise laughed at her expression and was shot a dirty look. Despite the obvious artificial taste Zya bite the lollipop and her lips were cover with a red substance. Still licking the lollipop and made her way over to Harry and his friends. Harry stiffened as soon as he saw her.

"Ugh how can you stand those?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well I guess you could say I have _very_ unusual tastes," she said looking at Harry through her peripheral vision. She licked her lips to tease him.

"Well I like all types of food but those are revolting. There the only type of lollipops I don't like," Ron said eying Blaise behind her. He blushed when Blaise caught his eye. Zya rolled her eyes._ Has the whole world gone gay? I mean my brother is gay, I'm not a homophobe but Draco, Harry and Ron. This is just too much!_

"Well Ron their are other things to lick besides lollipops," Zya said, watching Ron blushed. This time she did not breath; she didn't even want to know what Ron smelled like. "Well Blaiseys gonna show me the Shrieking Shack. I'll see you guys later." They waved as Zya made her way back over to Blaise. With her advanced hearing she heard Harry mutter that he would see them later.

* * *

"It was the most the most haunted house in Britain. Now it's a little bit of a landmark," Blaise said.

"How come?" Zya asked.

"Remus Lupin used to stay there on the full moon, he was a werewolf you know."

"I know, I saw it in Harry."

"When you bit him?"

"Obviously, Blaise I'd really rather we not talk about this," Zya said turning to her brother.

"Why? Do you feel guilty?"

"No, I feel annoyed! You know how I feel talking about this! Why can't you let it go?"

"I can let it go, I choose not too."

"Leave it alone Blaise. You know how much it irritates me," Zya said looking away from her brother. She hated it when they argued about this and she could tell they weren't alone.

"Zya you know you can do it! Nothings stopping you!"

"Blaise!" she said looking up, her eyes were changing. They were now a dark shade of purple. Her fangs were protruding and her wand was at the ready. Blaise smiled, this was what he had been waiting for.

"Do it, Zya. Bite me, cast the spell and do it," he said extending and arm. Vampire Zya wanted to do it, she wanted to taste his sweet blood again and make him like her. Normal Zya knew she shouldn't and she knew that as long as she kept her thoughts on her father, Blaise would remain human.

"Go away," she hissed. Blaise sighed. _I will get it one day_ he thought to himself as he walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot Zya sighed and whispered. "You can come out now Harry." Harry took off his invisibility cloak and looked at Zya with sympathy. She frowned. "What?"

"Nothing you just look sad is all," he said extending a hand. It was slapped away.

"Well I'm not," she said collapsing into the snow. She curled up into a ball, her head in her knees. She looked back up at him, the crazed gleam still in her eyes. "I'm mad as hell." She pulled him down next to her. "Harry, do you still have questions?"

"Yes," Harry said sitting next to her.

"Well, ask them."

"What was that all about? What was Blaise going on about?" Zya sighed. She knew he would ask that and she thought it would be easy to answer him but it was harder than she thought.

"He wants to be like me. He wants me to cast the conversion spell and he's mad because I can't," she said a small red tear falling from her purple eyes.

"Can't or won't? I mean we both know your strong enough to do it," Harry said snaking his arm slowly along on her shoulder. This time she did not push him away, she only flinched.

"No Harry I can't! You don't understand you're an only child. I can't submit my brother to this curse," she said trembling.

"Are you cold?"

"All the time, I'm undead," she said with a sarcastic smile. Zya sighed, Harry was warm.

"Why can't you make him like you?"

"Harry I have never told anyone what I'm about to tell you. I feel I can trust you with my secret," She said smiling warmly at Harry. He returned the smiled and tightend his hug. "But you can't tell anyone, not your friends, the professors or even Blaise. Promise me."

"I promise." Zya sighed again.

"Okay you may not believe this but…I asked my dad to convert me. To me it all seemed so magical, so amazing. The power, the strength, the speed…the beauty. I wanted it all and my father was willing to give it to me. He was sick of blood and wanted his humanity back. Of course he didn't mind leaving me with this curse. So he converted me and…." Zya's voice cracked at this. Her purple eyes were brimming with red liquid. "Blaise came…for a visit…I wasn't ready…I couldn't help it…I bit him…I couldn't think straight...I just kept…sucking…sucking until he asked me to stop…and I did…but it was too late…. he already wanted it…he liked it and he wanted it all." By this time Zya was sobbing into Harry's robe. Harry did not mind, he could always clean it with magic. Zya shivered at the sight of Harry's bloodstained robe "Harry I know I have enough magic to do it but I don't have the strength. I will never continue my cycle; I will never pass on my vampirism. I cant…"

"Shh," Harry whispered as fresh blood spewed from Zya's eyes. They were still purple but she did not seem thirsty. She seemed desperate, desperate for real comfort. Harry saw her in a new light. She wasn't just a hungry vampiress who wanted him for his blood. She was a normal girl who craved a real friend. Harry was willing to be her friend.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back and that's all I have to say right now. Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

* * *

The next morning Zya was awake before the sun rose. She hadn't slept but thought about her emotional breakdown in front of Harry. Never in her life had she cried in the presence of someone. Not even her mother. Even Blaise had never seen her cry, though she was closest to him. Was being the key word. She sighed and pulled out her wand.

"Tempus," she muttered half-heartedly. 3 numbers materialized, 6:30. Zya smiled as she got out of bed. She made her way to the showers. _One of the horrible downsides of being a vampire, getting the smell of blood off of you _she mused as she cleaned herself. _Of course that's balanced out with the sleep situation, whether you sleep or not your always ready for the day._ She lathered her hair full of suds and washed the rest of her body. Once she was out she could see the other girls waking up. Pansy was stretching and wiping the crud out of her eyes. Zya chuckled. "Morning Pans," she said pulling out her own robes.

"Morning," Pansy grumbled. Needless to say Pansy was not a morning person but hey she was good for shopping trip when you needed one. After pulling on her robes and drying her hair, Zya pointed her wand above her head.

"Penicullus braid." As soon as the words left her mouth, her hair started to braid itself in singles. It was done in 5 minutes and Zya put it up in a ponytail as she made her way downstairs to the common room. She knew Draco was in there before she even came in but the actual sight of him stopped her in her tracks. He was sitting on the couch reading. She couldn't help but gasp, as Draco was not wearing a shirt. His dress pants were on as well as his shoes but no shirt. She knew what he was doing and now she was angry with him for it.

"Good morning Zya," he said casually. He smirked, catching Zya staring at his toned chest, which was still damp. He was pale but not sickly, it almost gave him an ethereal look. Zya had no breath so she could not retort. _Oh hell what's the worse that could happen anyway?_

"You will never quit will you?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said feigning an innocent look.

"Draco if I just admit your sexy will you stop trying to make me blush?" she almost pleaded. She was sick of going to Harry every single time Draco was around her.

"Well I already know how sexy I am, dear Zya. So no I will not stop," he said standing.

"Draco, why can't you be content in knowing you make everyone else blush? Even Potter."

"Because I make it a point to be capable of seducing anyone, Zya," he said leaning closer. "That includes you." She wanted it so much, his neck was right in front of her. She could bit and suck to her hearts delight. She could have it all. "I know you want to," he purred into her ear.

"I want it," she whimpered placing both hands on his shoulders. Without a second thought she bit into his jugular. She bit hard and tasted his essence. She heard him scream and she covered his mouth. She didn't hear any disturbance upstairs so she continued to suck.

_Oh my god! It's amazing, it's glorious! He tastes so fresh, so untouched. It's like nectar with...with a small tang. It's so sweet and thick._

She could hear his heartbeat slowing but she paid no heed. She could not help it; he tasted like nothing she had ever tried. He tasted like purity itself and she wanted every drop of it. It wasn't until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder did she look away. Her neck snapped in the opposite direction to look up at Blaise. Her eyes were a deep, dark shade of purple and blood was dripping from her teeth. Blaise flinched slightly but he was not afraid. He had seen her like this before. She was breathing heavily and Draco's body had gone limp.

"Stop," he whispered. He could see her eyes changing from purple and realization dawning. She looked down at Draco's bloodstained body in her arms and new blood seeped from her eyes. She dropped him suddenly and opened the common room window. She gave Blaise one last apologetic look before she jumped out of the window and landed outside the castle. Blaise sighed as he pulled out his wand and cast multiple healing spells on his best friend.

Zya looked straight into the sun while she held onto a tree for support. She knew she would still have to go to class but she did not have to go eat breakfast. The tears were still falling freely but she didn't care. All she could think about the look on Blaise's face. It was disappointment and behind it there was anger. Anger that she had attacked the love of his life and anger that she would not attack him. He hated her and she knew it.

Zya sat in transfiguration class, silent as stone. She looked at no one especially Blaise who sat right next to her. She had no idea how he had handled the situation. She didn't know if he told Draco or if he erased his memory. She didn't even know if Draco was alive as she had not seen nor smelt him. She looked up slightly and at that moment she smelt him behind her. She looked back and blue eyes connected with grey. _He knows_. She knew it, now the question was, what happens now? She had no idea.

"Alright take your seats please," McGonagall said upon entering the room. She made her way to the front of the room and adjusted her spectacles. She surveyed the room before speaking. "Today each of you will be determining your animagus form. However you will not be transforming only determining." Zya smiled at this, she could only imagine what her animagus would be. "Now," She said flicking her wand. Chalk lifted by itself and began to write the spell on the blackboard. "This is the spell you will using. You will cast it on a piece of parchment and the animal will illustrate itself for you." Pansy raised her hand. McGonagall motioned towards her.

"Why can't we just transform?"

"Ms. Parkinson, when you leave Hogwarts at the end of the term, you will going to the ministry of magic to register your animagus. Letting you transform before registering would be illegal and earn us both sentences to Azkaban. Besides your animagus is something only you can learn and it takes years of independent training," she said looking at Harry. _No doubt she thinks he'll get it right away _Zya mused. "You may begin." Zya looked at the spell on the board. _Bestia, easy enough. _Zya laid her parchment on her desk and pointed her wand at it. "Bestia," she said watching as a blood red spark ran through her wand and onto the parchment. She watched as her parchment was bathed in a red glow and lines began to draw themselves on it. Zya smiled gleefully, magic never ceased to amaze her. Her paper it seemed was slow going so she looked around her. She watched as Blaise cast the spell and his parchment was bathed in blue glow. He waited while his picture was drawn. Zya looked behind at Pansys parchment, which was a light shade of brown. She didn't dare look at Draco again, for fear she would lose control…again. She looked down at her parchment, which was almost finished drawing itself.

"Well, what do you know," she said smugly. "A vampire bat."

* * *

**Okay everybody saw the bat thing coming. This fic is turning out to be longer than i thought it would be.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow I just checked my email and their were 20 emails from . Only two were reviews but that's okay cause most of them were favorites and alerts. It made me so happy so I'm uploading a new chap right now. It's short but I might do two in one day. Hope you guys like the new twist that's coming. Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

* * *

Blaise looked over her parchment, hiding a sly smile. Zya smiled back shyly. He could tell how sorry she was.

"Well, you do share the same qualities." Zya giggled slightly.

"What's yours?"

"Well it looks like a…oh Merlin," he said disbelief painted on his tanned face.

"Oh its so cute! It looks just like you, Blaisey," Zya clasping her hands together.

"It does not! And it's not cute! There must be some mistake," Blaise said motioning towards Professor McGonagall.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Zabini?"

"This can't be my animagus! I have nothing in common with this cat!"

"Well , its cunning, stealthy, smart and the coat is the same shade as your eyes. Besides in all my years of teaching, this spell has never failed me. I assure you this is your animagus." Blaise stared in horror at the Chartruex cat illustrated on his parchment.

"Come on Blaisey, its not that bad. You could easily fool someone with your innocent cat face," Zya said, chuckles turning into full out laughter.

"Stop laughing, your gonna attracted unwanted attraction, besides," he said lowering his voice "you're still in trouble, little sister." Zya's laughter subsided almost instantly.

"I didn't mean to…"

"A pug! My animagus can't be a pug!" Pansy shrieked. Zya turned to see her staring at her parchment in horror. "This has to be a mistake!" McGonagall stood behind her, trying to keep herself from snickering. Without thinking Zya stole a look at Draco. His face was blank and expressionless but Zya saw beyond it. He was trying to make it seem like nothing happened. Zya turned to look at her animagus again. _A vampire bat, who would've thought?_

Zya couldn't concentrate, not that she really needed to. She got through potions easily as well as DADA and divination (three of her favorite subjects) but she couldn't concentrate through them. It wasn't until dinner that she realized she wouldn't be able to sit next to Draco and "eat." She made her over to the Gryffindor table slowly and sat next to Harry. He was already eating but Ron stopped the minute she sat down.

"I'll leave if you really don't want me here," she said hesitantly. Ron looked her over slowly and smiled.

"Go ahead and eat," he said grinning ear to ear. Hermione smiled at him approvingly and went back to her copy of **Hogwarts: A History**. Zya piled her plate slowly and began to eat but what she heard stopped her.

"You should talk to her," Blaise said from across the hall.

"I will, just on my own time," Draco said to Blaise.

"You had it coming, you know."

"I know, Blaise. Thank you for reminding me." Zya could practically see Draco smirking. Zya sighed. _He's going to forgive me._

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Ron rolled his eyes._ Just what we need, another woman who thinks._

"Well maybe you should get your mind off things," Harry said tentatively.

"Yeah maybe," Zya said sighing.

"You know what you need?" Ron said, his mouth full of food. "A good broom ride, that always clears my head." Hermione looked up and blue eyes connected with brown ones. Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Too easy," she said going back to her book. Zya chuckled at Ron's oblivious expression.

"Well I know something even better than just a broom ride," she said turning towards Harry. "Harry, you up for a one on one game of seeker?"

"Sure."

* * *

Zya mounted her broom quickly. Harry was already up and waiting for her. She slowly elevated and face Harry. The snitch had already hidden itself and they were both looking for that familiar golden glint. Zya saw a quick flash behind Harry and pushed forward on her broom. Harry tailed her with his hand outstretched and Zya kept her eyes on the snitch. It ducked abruptly and they both followed it. Harry was already sweating slightly and Zya could practically smell his exhaustion. _It seems the golden boy has let himself go _she thought to herself. They both dived for it and bumped into each other. Well it was more that Zya bumped Harry nearly off his broom. He was now hanging from his broom by his hands and trying to pull himself back up. Zya did not look back as she was so close to catching the snitch. It wasn't until she heard Harry slip off did she look back. To a normal person it would look as though he would fall regardless of anything but to Zya it was an easy save. She jumped off her own broom with no hesitation and ran to the spot where Harry would land. She caught him just above the ground and lifted him bridal style.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Harry struggled slightly and looked up at her.

"I'm fine," he said breathing heavily. "I'm just a little shocked."

"Oh okay. I should take you to madam Pomfry and let her make sure you're alright."

"No I'm fine!"

"Alright, alright. I won't go," she said setting him down again. They sat there together while Harry's breathing returned to normal. Of course Zya's thoughts drifted back to the morning.

"What's up with you and Draco?" Harry asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, every time you're around him, you get thirsty. What's up with you and him? What's going on?" He's aid looking at her.

"First time I met him…on the train…. he smelled so good. I wanted his blood…but I used you to keep myself under control…this morning I…I bit him by accident…in the common room. Blaise saved him but…Draco knows…He knows and he's angry."

"Why do you care? He's just a slytherin prat." Zya turned to him, her face full of irritation. "Not that all slytherins are prats but he is and you know it."

"He's a prat. A right ferret faced git and a bigoted prat. Which is probably why he and Blaise are the closest friends I have." she curled into her ball. "Well the closest slytherin friends I have," she said smiling at Harry. He smiled back warmly.

* * *

**I know its fluffy but like I said: two in one day.**


	10. Chapter 9

Now we get into the psyche of the Malfoys and Zabinis. Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.

* * *

"Draco?" Blaise whispered. They were in the common room and Blaise and Draco were on the couch. They were alone for most part. lowerclassmen were off gallivanting somewhere. "Draco, I know that look. What are you plotting?"

"Me? I'm not plotting anything. I'm just thinking," Draco said staring into the flames of the fire. He was deep in thought.

"Tell me Draco, I'm going to figure it out eventually. You might as well tell me," Blaise said. Draco sighed.

"I'm not plotting, Blaise. If you had your blood sucked by your best friends sister would you want to talk right now? Because of your half-breed sister I almost died!" Draco said jumping to his feet. His face was flushed.

"Sit down Draco, you're alive, be grateful," Blaise said fixing his blue eyes on Draco.

"Be grateful? Blaise!"

"Draco you are extremely lucky. She could have killed you and it would have been your fault."

"My fault?"

"You were the one who tried to seduce her and it was your own ego that prompted you to do so. It's your own fault," Blaise said standing. He pulled Draco back down to the couch and held him down there.

"Blaise, I know it's my own fault. What I fail to comprehend is why you neglected to tell me. I thought we were friends, I tell you everything. Why can't you respect me by doing the same?"

"Draco, do you hear yourself? 2 minutes ago you called my sister a half-breed and you wonder why I didn't tell you in the beginning? I knew you would react this way, besides I couldn't even if I wanted to," Blaise said staring at his hands.

"Why? Why couldn't you have told me?"

"Because I told him not to," Zya said upon entering the common room. Draco backed away and whipped his wand out. Zya sighed at her brother's expression.

"Stay away from me you half-breed!"

"Shut it, Draco," Zya said joining Blaise on the couch. "Blaise are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt him this morning, I couldn't help it. He was teasing me and…"

"Zya, its okay," Blaise said placing a warm hand on her cold one.

"Really? You mean you forgive me?"

"No but I will," Blaise said smiling slyly. "Provided you do me a small favor."

"What? What do you want? I'll do anything, I just want you to forgive me."

"You know what I want Zee." Zya stiffened. _Son of a… _She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Draco looking at her with pleading eyes. He was trying to move his lips but they would not budge. Zya could see what her words had done.

"Draco, you can talk now."

"What the hell was that?"

"Well, You kinda have to do what I say…because I bit you," Zya replied sheepishly.

"Yeah right."

"Well I don't have to explain my self to you, Draco." She turned to Blaise "And you can forget about it Blaise," she said sliding off the couch. She was right in front of the fireplace and staring deeply into it. Blaise knew what it meant.

"Its okay Zee. You'll come around someday."

"Go away, leave me alone," she whispered, transfixed by the flames. She knew Blaise had left because his scent had dissipated but she could tell Draco was still there. It was because she hadn't meant what she said.

"Are you, okay?"

"Do you honestly care?" Draco sighed. He was prepared to lie, make it seem as if he didn't care.

"Yes," he said sliding in next to her. Her eyes stayed on the flames. She fidgeted slightly.

"No I am not okay. I can't stand it, he's such a prat!"

"Blaise?"

"Yes Blaise. He uses every excuse in the book. And now he's using guilt, I can't stand him!" She turned to Draco slowly. He could see her pupils were dilated and purple again. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," She said closing her eyes. She willed herself to think of something completely unappetizing. _Human food, that's it._ Her eyes fluttered open, blue again. "Draco, I really didnt mean to. I'm sorry." Draco sighed looking her in the eyes again.

"Its okay. I forgive you," he said smiling.

"Do you think I should do it? Change him I mean, I know how it would happen. He'd relish in being virtually indestructible and then he cave down and hurt someone he cares about. Then he'll spend the rest of his life resenting what he is. I'm not going to put him through it," she said her eyes on the flames again.

"Well when you put it that way…no" She looked at him questioningly. She had expected him to say yes despite her prediction. Like Blaise she had expected him to care only for the power it would grant him. "Unless you change me too and I doubt you're willing to do so."

"Not you too!"

"Its not for the reasons you think," He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Please don't do that," She said catching his scent. "Why do you want to change?" Draco sighed

"I can't say," he said hesitantly.

"Yes you can, tell me Draco."

"If do tell you, will you promise not to tell anybody ever?"

"Cross my heart and really hope to die." Draco fidgeted. He had to tell her, the secret was buzzing in his head. He didn't really want to but he knew if he didn't he would explode. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"I love him. I've loved him since I found out he loved me." He pulled away and looked Zya surprised face. Slowly the confusion subsided and she smiled.

"Draco that's great but you should tell him. You might change his mind about me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because father will never allow it."

"And why not?"

"Because were both male, how are suppose to produce an heir." Draco sighed and hugged his legs. "No matter what he says or does, please don't change him, he's all I really have."

"You have nothing to worry about Draco but I think you should tell him how you feel."

"I can't."

"Yes you can and you will in your own time."

"Maybe but if you don't change Blaise, who will you change?"

"Draco its not just Blaise and its not you. I won't change anyone, I'll stay this way until the day I die."

"I though that Vampires were immortal, that they can't die."

"We can…our deaths are just…very elaborate," she said. Her eyes were transfixed by the flames again. The way they crackled and moved as if alive. Without thinking she slowly extending a hand towards them. Draco looked on in awe as the flames licked her hand. It curled and swirled around it like water. She could feel the heat coming and going in very swift motions. She sighed and pulled her hand away, unburned. "What I wouldn't give to be burnt right now."

* * *

**Angsty fluff. It's more of a filler and foreshadower. You know what to do for more. Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yes another update! I got requests so I acquiesced. Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.**

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful as usual. Zya still had not found the strength to sit with her fellow Slytherins despite her heart to heart with Draco. He still hadn't professed his love to Blaise and it had been 3 months since the accident. Snow had continued to fall and there was now 5 inches over Hogwarts ground. With Christmas close at hand Zya could tell it was time.

"Zya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." When in truth she was far from it. She had held out for 2 and a half months and her mouth was drier than the Sahara. _Vampire anorexia, I am so pathetic. _Lately she hadn't had the heart to feed on anyone be it Harry, Blaise or Draco. Yet she looked no different if you didn't look closely. Her normally blue eyes had darkened to almost black with a touch of red. Her tanned skin had paled slightly, making her look sickly and her strength and speed had diminished. But unless you looked closely, you couldn't tell that anything was wrong with her except that she might be sick.

"You don't look it. Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said worredly. Lately she had grown accustomed to Zya's saucy attitude and demeanor. They had actually become quite close despite their house differences. Zya had actually read some of **Hogwarts: A History** with Hermione and found she liked it.

"Mione, I said I'm fine. Its probably just a small chill."

"Zya you are not fine, you look sickly," Harry said knowingly.

"I'm fine," she said standing. "I'll see you guys later." She could tell Harry was following her out of the great hall and she knew his intent. She didn't have one foot out of the great hall before he grabbed her arm and pulled her sideways. Of course she could have wrenched him away easily but she let him have his way. All together they ended up in the broom closet again. After illuminating the closet he fixed her with his green eyes.

"You are not fine, why haven't you been feeding?"

"That is none of your business, Harry."

"The hell it isn't! It's my blood Zya, either you drink it or you don't. Their's no point in me eating like a pig if your not even going to feed!"

"Lower your voice. Harry, I know it's your blood I'm sucking but that isn't what I meant. My reason for not feeding is none of your business. You don't have to eat like Ron anymore but I suggest you do it anyway. You were way too skinny before." She turned to leave but Harry's warm hand on her cold marble flesh stopped her. For a second she wondered what it would feel like to be able to emit that kind of warmth rather than touch it.

"Zya just tell me what's wrong. Let me help you," He whispered. Zya sighed. _What do I really have to lose?_

"Harry, are you willing to help me plan my own death?" He gasped.

"It depends. If I did help you, would you make me like you?" Zya's eyes flashed and her teeth bared themselves. She grabbed Harry's wrist quickly and bit into it. She relished in his scream and this time she didn't care who heard them. She just wanted him to understand and she needed information. She could see Teddy Lupin, his changing hair and chubby body. She could see his baby smile and his grandparent's taking care of him. Only when she was aware that Harry was losing consciousness did she stop and cast the familiar healing spell. Harry did not come to until Zya had made up her mind. She would need Teddy to make this happen. His groaning brought her out of the reverie and she looked into his emerald eyes. The blood was still dripping from her lips and her fangs were still sharp. He eyes were purple and the color was retuning to her face.

"I will never make you like me Harry. You are my friend and I will never give you my disease. I like you too much," she said smiling. For once her blood-drenched fangs did not look ravenous. They almost glowed in the light sprouting from Harry's wand.

"Zya, I'll help you but…how are you going to die? Aren't you like immortal or something?"

"Well I have to drink the blood of a werewolf or someone related to them by blood. My vampire abilities will diminish until I just…die," she said sheepishly. Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Harry, to make this happen, I need Teddy's blood." Harry's eyes widened and seemed not to look at Zya but to look through her.

"I don't have to bite him, Harry. I can get one those muggle pointy things…what's the word? Needles, that's it," She said trying to console her friend. He was in deep thought. He didn't want to put his godson in danger but…

"Harry, he won't be harmed. After I drink his blood I'll be bedridden. I wont be able to hurt anyone again, least of all you," She whispered. Harry still did not look at her.

"Harry I have no other choice. I don't know of any other werewolves and I…" He stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Its okay. It…it just makes me think of Remus," He said slumping. Quick as a flash he had himself engulf in an ice-cold hug. She pulled him close to her and he hugged back.

"I know Harry but he's still with you. Death cannot kill his memory," she whispered into his ear. He quickly noted that her fangs and bloodied lips were still out. He pulled away and brushed a finger against the blood red lips. He looked at it curiously before bringing it to his lips and licking.

"Harry that's disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"Says the vamp," he said smiling. "Now I know why you like me so much. I taste pretty damn good," he said. The goofy grin still on his face.

"You're a fool," she said chuckling. Her expression soon became serious. "You'll help me then? With Teddy's blood?" Harry slumped once more.

"Yes but why do you want to die so much?"

"Blaise," she said before Harry was met with a cold breeze. She was gone again! _Just how many dramatic outrences was she going to make?_

_

* * *

_

Harry stood outside the slytherin dorm room waiting. He knew they would come and he wouldn't leave until they did. Just as he suspected they came and waited for him to move.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Waiting," Harry answered briskly. He didn't feel like bothering with Draco today. Today his focus was solely on Blaise. "What did you do to Zya?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Blaise said.

"You know bloody well. What did you do? Because of you she has a mental breakdown every time she has to feed."

"Is it my fault she's so stubborn? If she would give it to me she wouldn't have this problem," Blaise said inching closer to Harry. "I know you're her donor but that doesn't give you the right to reprimand me, Potter. This is our problem and our problem alone." Blaise pushed Harry out the way and whispered the password. So faint was his whisper that Harry had no clue what it was. He was left to deal with Draco who was gaping at him in a very un-malfoyish way.

"That's what it is isn't it? You're the one she's feeding on. That's why she's always around you," Draco whispered.

"Yeah." Harry tried to head off in the other direction but Draco grabbed his hand forcing Harry to turn around. Harry was prepared to glare and pull out his wand if he needed it but was surprised by the look on Draco's face.

"I understand," Draco said letting go of Harry. He began to loosen his tie and pulled down his collar slightly. He motioned for Harry to move closer and Harry cast Lumos before gasping at the faint bite marks on Draco's lower neck. "Don't be to hard on Blaise," he said to Harry. "Theirs more than what meets the eye with him."

"Still because of him she'll die of heartbreak," Harry mumbled. Draco did not hear him and fastened his tie as Harry pulled away. They stayed that way for a minute studying the other. They had so many years hating each other. Now one girl (sorta) had brought them together in servitude. "She makes you do things?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Draco said turning from Harry and entering the common room. Harry walked towards Gryffindor tower. Inside the Slytherin common room Blaise searched for his sister but he could not find her. He even asked Pansy who said she had not seen her. Harry slept that night and dreamt of death. _What does it feel like to die? Does it hurt or is it sort of liberating? I guess if Zya's so intent on it, it must not be all bad._

Unbeknownst to Harry he was not alone in his thoughts. Zya looked down at the sleeping raven-haired boy. He tossed and turned in his sleep and muttered words. The most frequent being "blood." His eyes looked extremely small without his glasses and despite his unconsciousness he seemed to be most alive while he was asleep. Zya sighed as she heard her name muttered.

"You fool. What was I thinking?" she whispered. She was so close and yet now she didn't want what she thought she wanted. She wanted to die, always had. The moment she had tasted blood she knew she didn't deserve life. All she did was take what she could never give back. Though the only person she had killed had been horrible to her she didn't like killing. She didn't like taking what was not rightfully hers. And now she was forcing her problems on someone who didn't need it. Harry didn't need to be bothered with vamps, he had enough problems. She heard her name muttered again. Harry was sweating despite the cold weather. She could smell his blood flowing and the urge to bit was overwhelming. She didn't understand, she had fed and she was still thirsty. Without thinking she gripped Harry's wrist. Making a tiny incision with her fingernail she squeezed the blood out and watched it bead. She sucked, similar to the way a human would suck through a straw, at the hole slowly. Almost intimately did she watch his dreams.

* * *

**Another filler but if I go too fast it'll be extremely anticlimactic. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Two in one day. I'm so awesome! Right? Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

* * *

_Teddy, in a baby basinet with Harry watching over him. Zya was behind him watching over Teddy also. She could spy a tiny whole at his small wrist and she almost smelt young blood. Harry had a vial of it in his hands and Zya watched it intently. Harry looked at her sadly and handed her the vial before she snatched it out of his hands. She downed it in one gulp before licking her lips hungrily. Harry smiled warily at her before she dropped the vial abruptly. Her eyes were rolling back into her head and her knees buckled. Harry tried to catch her but she was too heavy for him. He watched in horror as her body spasmed and her screams were spine tingling. She began to sweat all the while crying out in pain. Her fingers and toes curled in agony, her body still spasing. She pulled Harry close to her and whispered, "How could you?" as her body went limp in his. Blaise came up behind Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up into Blaise's condescending face._

Zya backed away as Harry snapped awake. His breathing was irregular.

"You're scared?" she whispered. He did not answer. His skin glistened with sweat and he rubbed at the spot where Zya had been sucking.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Of me dying?"

"No," he said looking her in the eye. "I'm scared of you being in pain while you die." _Of course_ she thought to herself.

"It won't be like that, you know. It'll be like…taking a long time to fall asleep." He snorted.

"Why are you even here?"

"I like watching you sleep," she replied. "When I can't, I just come here and watch you." He smiled.

"How do you know what it'll be like?"

"My dad used to tell me about it. He was too greedy to just find a werewolf and feed. He would rather have had humanity than just give up this curse."

"I really hate it when you do that," Harry said. Zya looked at him questioningly. "When you talk about yourself like your some kind of demon."

"But I am!"

"No, you aren't. You're better than you think you are." If Zya had been human she would have been blushing in anger. Harry did not falter. "You're just…" Harry recoiled as Zya was suddenly atop him. She straddled him and held his hands down while staring into his eyes. His eyes were defiant yet filled with fear while hers were blue but purple outlined the edges.

"You don't get it," she hissed. "I kill. All the time I kill. I have killed people who didn't deserve to die. I have killed people who had everything to live for and I have made people slaves. I made you and Draco slaves! Don't you get it?" Her eyes flickered for a second showing the sadness behind them. "Don't you understand why I need to do this Harry? I want to stop taking life just so I can live mine." Drops of crimson stained Harry's pale face. She sniffed before rolling off of him. "Sorry," she muttered. She smiled at him warmly before jumping out the window. The impact of the fall was nothing to her impenetrable body. Once again she wondered how it would feel if the fall had killed her. She didn't know where she was going but let her feet guide her. She just walked through Hogwarts grounds. She shivered but not because of the exterior cold. She felt empty despite her warm meal. She never really thought about how it would feel when she died. She always remembered her father saying that the blood of the enemy was not only a way out but also a defense mechanism. It work both ways so if she had been bitten by a werewolf during an attack and he swallowed her blood he would lose his energy.

"It taste horrible," he had told her once. "And it's almost impossible to swallow." She could hear his voice so clearly it was if he was still with her. She sat at the trunk of a tree before hugging her knees to her chest. She sighed before her eyes fluttered closed. Even after a whole year of drinking blood and absorbing the memories of others she still had her own painful ones.

She remembered her father. His commanding presence and sleek perfection. He was quite the definition of a Zabini. His ebony skin had always been cold but it always looked warm. She had always admired his control. He could always stand the scent of human no matter how alluring it became. However, His many years of blood lusting had made numb to humans matters, such as real love. He had always looked at her with a bit of distaste, as if he smelled something repulsive. It had taken her while to realize his jealousy. A jealousy that she was now experiencing. A gnawing feeling at ones core that can't be sated despite blood intake. She was an abomination, she was born an abomination, she lived as an abomination and she anticipated her death as an abomination.

Harry sat in the bed contemplating his feelings. They were complicated. It was obvious that she had crawled under his skin like a tick and made herself a prominent fixture in his life. But he didn't understand what he felt. His love for her was not romantic in anyway. It was more like a bonded friendship. He belonged to her, as did Malfoy and Zabini. She owned them but not just in blood, in mind and in soul. In a way she understood what it felt like not to want the immense power she had been given. She felt what Harry had for seven war filled years. He sighed and scratched at the tiny incision she had made at his wrist. It always felt good when she bit him and that was even harder to explain. It was like a blood orgasm when he experienced it consciously. He couldn't help but wonder how it had felt for Malfoy.

Blood hair, grey eyes and a smirk. A complete definition of Draco Malfoy. Bred perfection. Blaise had always wonder how Draco could still be so perfect after the huge impact the war had on his family. Draco had always wondered how Blaise had for the most part stayed out of the war. They were both so engrossed in their musings that they didn't notice when the sun came up. They were both so engrossed in their musings they didn't notice Zya missing at the breakfast table. Initially Blaise had assumed she was sucking off Harry but Harry was at his table. He searched the room for the blue eyes that were so much like his own. He couldn't find the ebony vampires anywhere and it was at that moment that he actually feared for her safety.

"Hi Moany," Zya said smiling up at the ghostly girl.

"Hellooo Zyya," Myrtle replied, returning the smile.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Annnything. Shooot," she said as she descended to Zya. The question was personal and Zya could imagine how Myrtle would respond but she decided to take the chance.

"How did you die?" Her eyes narrowed before she screeched and howled. Zya grimaced, as her advanced hearing was not helping her in this situation.

"Oooooh it was that horrid Olive! That disgusting excuse for a witch! It's her fault that Snake got me. All her fault, she made me cry. She teased me about my glasses! My glasses," she whined before slumping on the bathroom floor. Zya approached her slowly before reaching out to her. She felt colder than Zya but that was normal. Zya couldn't really comfort her but she could console with words. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I'm going to kill myself," Zya said plainly. Myrtle looked at the ebony girl before her who just admitted that she would commit suicide.

"Why?" Myrtle whined. "You're a vampire, why would you want to kill yourself?" Oh yes Myrtle knew. In fact all the ghosts at Hogwarts knew and so did the paintings. It was a sort of kinship. They kept their mouths shut because it was none of their business and as far as they knew Zya had not hurt anyone.

"Because I'm a Vampire." Zya sat next to Myrtle. "What's it like?"

"It's no different than being aaalive. It just feels different but its…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah," she said turning to Zya. "Think about it Zyyya. You have years and years to think about this. Don't make this decision on a whim." Wise words but Zya's mind was made. She had come too close to let her ghostly friend stop her now. Zya's apologetic smile told Myrtle all she had to know. Myrtle groaned at the thought and Zya embraced her. Myrtle whimpered into Zya shoulder wishing she could cry. She understood the Vampiress but unlike herself, Zya still had time. Myrtle hoped with all of her translucent heart that Zya would figure that out for herself.

People thought he was cold hearted but in truth he was just as emotional as anyone else. Blaise and Zya had been the few who understood the playful side of him. He didn't deny that he was smug and could be mean sometimes but that was not his fault. He was raised to act that way. Now that the war had ended there was no reason to act in such a way but Malfoy concluded that he liked his image. It made him aloof and almost impossible to hurt from the inside. Zya took that last bit of him. He sympathized with her but…but... _But the bitch bit me, that's what!_ He thought to himself. His head pounded while lying on the downy pillow and he could not sleep. Think of his new mistress just made him even more exhausted. Thinking of Blaise didn't help either. Usually thinking of the muscular boy brought him pleasure. Internal pleasure that was better than any orgasm. That night the thought of Blaise made him more confused than ever. His best friend, the object of his affection would rather have been undead than alive. He would rather drink blood than eat normal food. He would rather be powerful _than be with me. _Draco grimaced as the thought brought inner pain. Blaise was all he really had. No one understood him so well. More pain. He knew that if Zya caved in and turned her brother that he would follow. He would do anything to be with Blaise. He swore it to himself.

Unknown to Draco, his vow would not be necessary.


	13. Chapter 12

***Sigh* This is a really short chapter and I know it's just a filler but it is a little important. I've had it one for a while now and I'm having a bit of writers block. Help! Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

The Room Of Requirement. A place for items to be requested and provided. It was there Zya sat and looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes before politely asking for a needle. It appeared in her hands and she stood.

"I'm almost there," she whispered to herself

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" Ron said embracing his friend. Harry hugged back like his life depended on it, for in a way it did. Ever since the war ended Harry had rented his own flat and arranged for Teddy to spend the weekend before Christmas with him. When Andromeda had asked why he had simply replied that he wanted to spend some time alone with his godson and his lady friend, Zya Zabini. Of course Andromeda just had to know everything about Zya and Harry had only supplied necessary information. Andromeda was a little skeptical when she learned of Zya's family tree but after pouring on the Vampiress charm, Zya had been deemed worthy enough to spend the weekend with Teddy Lupin. On the living room floor of the flat she sat cuddling with the little metamorphous after Andromeda had dropped him off. He cooed and she squeezed him to her, careful to mind her strength. Every time he changed a feature she tried to mimic him. His hair changed color constantly and Zya had trouble keeping up with him. Harry watched as his mistress and godson poked each other playfully. Cautiously he approached them and knelt down to Teddy's height. Harry ruffled his hair before it changed once again.

"He's so cute!" Zya exclaimed in a high voice that wasn't really hers. Harry smiled weakly while they continued to play. He didn't feel like playing.

"I don't know how to take blood," he confessed. He looked at her hopefully. He prayed her face would be marred with a frown but he miscalculated. She smiled right back at him.

"Don't worry, I do. I read up about it." Teddy extended his hands up hoping for her to lift him. She obliged and he squealed. Harry looked down at his hands

"Please don't do it," He pleaded. He looked up to see her gone. She appeared again in two seconds. "Where is he?" Harry asked.

"In the crib." Zya grabbed Harry by the collar before forcing him onto the couch. She hovered over him menacing. "Let's get one thing straight. You said you would do this. Don't try to talk me out of it now because you haven't got the balls to go through with it!" she hissed. Harry looked up at her defiantly.

"Do you ever think about anything but yourself?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly not see how this is hurting me? How this is hurting us? Blaise and Draco?" She backed away slowly. Harry straightened. "You know what? You and Blaise are the same! You don't care who you hurt as long as you get what you want!" Zya's skin burnt as his words stung her. "Well guess what? I'm sick of it! Do what you want to me but don't go near Teddy. You're not getting his blood just so you can fulfill your sick desires!" Even though she didn't need to she found it hard to breath and her skin seemed to be on fire. She could only think of one way to keep herself sane. She had planned to wait but this new pain was agonizing. Without a second glance at Harry she sprinted up the stairs with the needle in her pocket. Teddy was asleep in his basinet but just to be safe she stunned him. She quickly and accurately pierced his skin with the needle and extracted crimson liquid that smelt foul and pleasant to her at the same time. Teddy did not stirred when she pulled the needle out of his skin. Harry made it up the stair just at that moment and froze when Zya's wand was pointed in his direction.

"Zya," he said with his hands held in front of him. He didn't dare reach for his wand; she would have accioed it before he could get it. Her wand hand trembled while it was in his face. "Zya," he tried to reason. He slowly took a step forward but recoiled when she inched the wand closer to his face.

"Harry, I swear if you take another step I'll Avada him faster than you can say Kedavra."

"Zya please don't do this," Harry pleaded.

"I want to do this, Harry. It's my decision." Harry cocked his head to the side and lowered his arms.

"At least wait a few days before you…you know."

"Why? What do I really have left to live for? You? Blaise? Draco? You'll all forget me soon enough!" Harry's eyes widened in shocked. _How can she think we'd ever forget her?_

"Where is this coming from?"

"Have you not heard of my childhood? And you wonder where these feelings come from?" she said chuckling manically.

"Zya," Harry whispered. She looked at him skeptically. "Just a few more days. At least until Blaise and Draco get here." Zya growled.

"You invited them?"

"Wouldn't you want the people who care about you to be there? To comfort you?" Zya didn't move, didn't breath, and didn't speak; only thought.

"Three days." She said in a clipped tone. "Then I die."

"Okay. Three days, then you can do as you like. He extended his hand slowly. Zya flinched. "Zya, please, give me the blood." A growl resounded from her throat. "I promise you, I won't destroy it." Her growled turned into a grumble of agreement as she hand him the vial. As their fingers touched Zya scrunched her eyes shut. She whimpered as her knees buckled and her body crumbled. Harry rushed to her side and rocked her as blood spewed from her eyes. She held on to his robe tightly, almost tearing the fabric in the process. Harry ran his fingers through her hair and rocked her until the blood began to co in her eyes. She took deep breaths and slowly began to let go of him.


End file.
